


Rainbows

by ultimatehope



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Pride 2020.Day 2: Rainbow.After a long adventure, Frodo and Samwise have taken to domestic life in the Shire.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Rainbows

“April showers, right?” came the soft voice of Frodo. He perched with his legs crossed and his elbows propped up by one of the windows. A book was collecting dust beside him. His soft features were down-turned into a pout.

Samwise came up behind his lover and placed his hands on his shoulders. A firm squeeze was given before he massaged the area with his thumbs, “Don’t be so blue now, Frodo, I remember a time where you missed the rain, missed what came after it too--” 

Frodo leaned back into the hearty touch. He peered through his thick curls at the smile stretched across Samwise’s broad face. He stuck his tongue out, “I’ve had enough of gray days… sometimes, I feel like old Bilbo or Thorin, perhaps, sitting inside, reading my days away--” 

Samwise gripped the dark-haired hobbit’s hands as he stretched them out with his words. As he held them close, he offered a kiss to the back of one of them, “Haven’t you had enough adventures? You, c’mere…” 

Just like that, the shorter of the two hobbits was pulled to his feet. He took a step from side-to-side to adjust to being vertical, tilting his head up at his dear friend. It was always impressive to see how much taller and… fluffier … he had gotten since their adventures. 

His amusement didn’t go unnoticed.

The snickers brought a coo from Sam, “Oi, what are you laughing about, shorty?” He held his hands and swung across the floor in a lazy dance.

“Why, I’m merely curious as to how many more days until your eyebrows and greys have you looking like Gandalf!” He released one of Sam’s hands and held the other high as he walked beneath his arm, “Almost there, Samwise the Grey, almost there!”

The two shared in laughter as Sam lazily whisked Frodo through their home in Bag-End. It was easy for time to slip away while they were lost in each other’s eyes. The pitter patter of the rain was their music, and with every twirl, they shared a kiss. 

As their dancing led them towards the back door, they entered a room full of plants that couldn’t wait to be put in the ground and empty pots from the ones who had already been planted. This is when movements slowed to avoid taking a plant down with them. 

Samwise dipped beneath Frodo’s outstretched arm, “Come on, love, with me?” He led him to the door with their fingers interlocked. The back door was propped open and onto the step they went. Raindrops fell off the awning as the blonde hobbit took a seat and pulled his companion into his lap. He landed with a squawk instead of grace. 

A complaint about the mugginess lingered on Frodo’s lips but his eyes cast upon the land he inherited. He melted into the body behind him, watching ferns tremble and leaves quiver with the light breeze. 

“You know what the best part of the rain is?” Samwise rested his chin on Frodo’s shoulder, offering him a kiss on the side of the face as he nestled in.

“I imagine you’re going to bring up the garden?” Frodo leaned his face against Sam’s with a puff of air coming from his nose.

“Noo~” He sang, pointing out over the trees, “It’s a perk, but look at what happens when it’s over.” 

As the drizzle was coming to an end, Frodo saw the stream of colors in the distance and his smile grew wider, “A rainbow--” He snickered and fell deeper into Samwise’s embrace.

“Every storm comes to an end, my dear, isn’t that right?” 

Frodo leaned his head back and caught Samwise’s lips in a kiss.


End file.
